This invention relates to trucks and, more particularly, to manually operated trucks which are used for moving or transporting pails or similar containers or articles.
Prior trucks of this type have generally employed a suitable pail engaging clamp which can be raised or lowered by a pivotal swinging motion of a handle by which the trucks are propelled. Such typical trucks may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,293,699; 1,410,991; 2,543,381; 2,570,741; and 2,681,712.
None of the trucks of the prior art enable the user to place or remove pails which are positioned, for example, in the middle of a pallet such as the standard 48 inch square pallet. And, in connection with the raising or lowering of the pail, it is a further benefit of the invention that the pail holding arm, and thus the pail itself, remains in a substantially horizontal position throughout its upward and downward movement. The present invention avoids the problems that have been commonly associated with the prior art trucks and enables the truck user to efficiently and effectively move and position heavy objects in places heretofore inaccessible.